Underneath
by Love is for Fools
Summary: When you look take your time. You'll need to because in a split second all your perceptions of a person can change....or not. !No pairings! Complete
1. His demon watches over him

**Underneath**

**_By Love is for Fools_**

**_Disclaimer: Hm, this is called for a reason. I just can't remember what it is, now. shrugs Oh, well._**

_Underneath:_

_I wish I could do something  
Other than comfort you, as a ghost  
The only one able to see the real you  
The only one keeping you together  
  
_

_Underneath your skin  
Crying out  
'Don't let this happen,  
You're stronger than that'_

_But you're not  
And I'm forced  
To protect your fragile mind  
  
_

_And I wish I could leave you  
It would be best  
You could past their test  
Of what a human should be  
  
_

_But I can't, I'm bound and tied  
To you, forever wishing everything  
Would be alright  
Feeling guilty, and unable to cry  
  
_

_For I am underneath you  
Just a ghost in your mind  
And you are underneath me  
Unable to die  
_

And, old saying 'look underneath the underneath', one doesn't have to when they see all the sides of a person. There is no need to look for it's there in front of your face. But, most just don't care and instead make a false image of a person to satisfy themselves, thinking they really know who they are. It's foolish to believe such things; to never take a third look. Because that what it takes to see the real him.

First Look: Most never get past this, seeing only a wild child, a demon, or an idiot. It's sad to say really, that others judge someone in the first thirty seconds that they meet someone. That means that they will most likely keep this view for all their life.

Second Look: It's surprising if you ever get here. Only a few have, and even fewer, still, willingly. They see a child or classmate, who despite all that opposes him, stands up for what he believes in, never gives up, has a good heart, and a cheery disposition. He's a worthy opponent, someone who will be great one day. It'll never come true.

But, unfortunately, none of these things are true.

Third Look: This is what I see everyday as he wakes, as he sleeps, that he hopes the world will never see. Something that could break anyone and anything, like it has done to me. He used to be that second look until the taunts and the sneers finally got to him. But even before that is when it started: He was a babe, just newly born when he was used as a seal by the damned Fourth, who thought that the people of the leaf would see the babe as a hero; he was wrong. The babe's sacrifice was useless as he was hated, without realizing it, hating the only thing that kept me from ripping them to shreds. If I could I would do it still for all the turmoil they put him through.

He is a broken soul now, his ambitions have failed to keep him strong. He tried hard to hold on to them, but they slipped through cutting his hands so he couldn't even do the work of lowers. He realized this: That no matter how hard he tried to prove himself, the people would still hate him for something he could not change, nor live without. And, if he did reach the position of Hokage the people would not respect him, but fear him even more knowing that he was more powerful than them all.

So he stopped trying to be recognized and just lived--if you could call it living--as people expected him to do. Struggling to keep a facade up. Hoping to die soon, but unable to commit suicide for his regenerative abilities. I wish sometimes to be free to comfort him physically, not only mentally. I may be able to protect his fragile mind, from breaking, but I cannot not stop him from hurting his body.

Oh, how I wish that I could separate from him so he could live his life. But, I cannot leave him, he might die.

For I am what is Underneath and he is what is Underneath me. And, I am the only thing standing between him and the world.

I am Kyuubi the nine tailed fox . . .

**_Love is for fools: Thanks for reading and please review. This came from reading to many angst fics. My inspiration was thinking about what would happen if Naruto had a nervous break down and was unfit to go around in control of his body after attempting suicide several times, so Kyuubi had to pretend to be him, in order to give him time to recover and this came up. Does any one want me to continue?_**


	2. The Beginning of the End of Lies

**Love is for fools: Woohoo! I'm finally getting a chapter out. My mind sort of blanked on what I should do for this one, that and I got my wrist slammed by a door. Oh, the joy. extreme sarcasm Some stupid idiot opened the door when my left hand was in it, so I didn't have enough time to let go of it and my hand was jerked and my wrist hit the door HARD. The dang ass just said a quick sorry and rushed of laughing with his friends. **

**Random Thing: You know that saying, "The only stupid question is the one unasked." Well, know this it ISN'T true, I don't know how many IDIOTS asked if getting hit by a SUV hurt. What the hell! Do they think it tickles! What kind person has that much lack of sense that they can't tell when they are asking something ridiculously stupid. And, people that is my rant for the chapter. **

**?Relevant to the story?**

**Love is for fools: Okay, I got suggestions and questions about the time when this story should occur. I decided that the first few chapters would be Kyuubi point of views on important past events. Like the confrontation with Mizuki and the Haku era. Well, here it goes.**

_**Kyuubi's POV**_

I had stolen the secret manuscript that Mizuki had told me about from the Saidame. Not suspecting an alternative motive for helping me, I was too obsessed with helping Naruto recover and be stronger that I failed to notice his intent. As I looked at the scroll I recognized what it was, but still thought nothing of it. I didn't care that I could have found a way to escape. I didn't want to, because he still needed me. The Naruto people saw wasn't completely me nor him, it was a mix, his want of love and my confidence and anger at the villagers.

His hopes of becoming the Hokage, had become mine as well. He was there, yet I supported him, and even if at times we quarreled he had become something resembling family.

Who he respected, I did, who he hated--which wasn't really anyone just dislike--, I hated as well. I was merged with him yet at the time I was a separate soul. Being around Naruto had made me softer, but not human, because I could never torture him like the villagers did, not if that is what being human is about. As I watch Naruto fall asleep at night, I think that maybe this is was the goal of Yondaime. To save my soul, even at so high a price.

Do not mistake me, I still feel contempt at what he did to his son. But, I think the only person I feel true hatred for is for Naruto's mother. I had done my investigating and had learned that she was the one that chose Naruto to be my vessel, because she felt that having a baby to take of would ruin her shinobi life. Let us say I feel absolutely no remorse for a woman that gives up her child to death so she can run wild and cheat on her mate. I'm giddy when I think about the fact that I killed her when I attacked the village and burned the last remnants--a diary--of her existence, besides her child. I would never act as she did as I am constantly proving time and time again.

It is strange that I feel contempt, respect, and thankfulness for a person at the same. Yondaime, who sealed me and partly ruined his son's life, who also manage to defeat me and find a way to give his son a least some way to survive life without parents, and lastly thankfulness for giving me a chance to redeem myself in the form of Naruto. It is a blessing how differently I act now, I understand true heartache, and help to comfort the broken spirits and hearts of the people. Without realization of it, Naruto and I our the saviors of Konoha, brighting and changing the darkness that has been looming and consuming their hearts. I am showing them what a true Angel is, Naruto is all that I could ever hope to have, even in his broken state.

I guess the truth is. . .I'm the one who is needing this and him. . . .he truly is my redemption.

As Naruto trained until he was sore and I had to lend him my energy just so he wouldn't pass out. Iruka appeared surprising both of us, and we exhaustedly and cheerfully greeted him with our normal customary insults. This one being 'nose bleed', I have yet to get over this thinking about a parental figure like him passing out from blood loss and Naruto's ignorant pervertedness.(1)

Naruto told him of our doings for the past hours, but not that I helped, and it's not as though he even KNEW I was there. He just thought everyone had voices that help induce confidence, which in a way they do. But, none such as me. I noticed Iruka-sensei's--he was one of the few I respected along with the Saidame--surprise, but it went unnoticed by Naruto. When he asked about the scroll, I felt something was strange was about to happen.

Naruto told him about Mizuki offering information about the manuscript. It was then that I felt his apprehensiveness, and almost thought of warning Naruto. But that thought was pushed aside when Iruka-sensei shoved us, and he ended up being stuck to the wall of the shack we were practicing by with kunai. We turned to face our attacker.

**Love is for fools: Man, that was stressful, and complicated. But, I wanted something to hold you guys of until the next one, when my wrist has healed. Which I promise will be longer than this. Review please, and thank very much all of you for reading this crappy piece of work. I need a beta. hint hint nudge nudge**

**(1): I don't think Naruto is ready for the birds and bees to start having babies, yet. Sorry, ignore my bad humor.**


	3. The Always Reminder

**Love is for Fools: Eh, hey guys. Now, you're probably wondering why it has taken me over eight months to update. Really, I don't a good excuse. But, I do have reasons! Lots of them that would take to long to tell.**

**Disclaimer: In my own little world I do, but I can only go there for vacations.**

**Warning: Violence.**

**QUESTION: Will someone please, oh, please be my beta? I need someone who is pretty open about things. Meaning able to take slash pairings and other sick things my mind comes up with. This person will have my strict permission to hit me over the head when I don't update, bug me constantly until I do update, and suggest things to me that normal audience members don't get to.**

**And, please review BECAUSE I know you guys are reading this. Especially since my second chapter had more pages views than my first. (Wags finger and tries to make readers feel guilty.)**

**This will be the last chapter of underneath. If I decide to continue this it won't be in the Kyuubi's point of view, but will make an appearance as that snarky voice in the back of Naruto's head.**

**NOTE: If you guys did not understand this then you most likely need to read the first chapter of Naruto again. You can get free downloads of it at: **

**naruto fan (dot) com**

**Just replace the (dot) with an actual dot and take out the spaces. **

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

Mizuki!

He was behind this, and he'd hurt Iruka.

Naruto's confusion almost overwhelmed me, he couldn't understand what Mizuki was thinking, but I knew. When Iruka told him that Mizuki had been using him to get to the scroll, I could feel his absolute anger. He had been played a fool and Iruka had got injured for it.

I tensed up. A truth . . . . . . Mizuki was going to tell him and there was nothing that Iruka or I could do to stop him from completely ripping Naruto to pieces with it. He reminded Naruto of the incident involving me twelve years ago.

His confusion made a reappearance when Mizuki mention a rule . . . a rule never to be told to him. His curiosity rose and he couldn't help but ask, and when Mizuki gave a chuckle that was almost morbid and most definitely one of enjoyment, he froze with dread and could barely finish his sentence.

My own pain was ignorable, but his wasn't and this was going to hurt.

Feelings of rage reeled inside of me as Mizuki told him he was me. Naruto and I were nothing a like he would never be me, he was just a child and I tried to assure him of that, but it wasn't working. Iruka screamed for him to stop, but the words continued and Naruto went into shock.

He couldn't believe that he was responsible for all that death, all that destruction.

His head dropped and he could barely contain the tears, as it was being pointed out to him, it was odd that everyone hated him. He didn't deserve to be hated because of me, he was innocent. What they hated wasn't him, they knew who the actual monster was. What they hated was the memories that he forced upon them, he was their reminder of how weak in life they really were

It didn't reassure him and the thought that maybe Iruka really did hate him forced him to hold back his tears even though some escaped. Mizuki kept talking, readying himself to throw his shuriken. I tried to warn him, but he didn't move, but at the last second we were knocked down.

When Naruto looked up we found ourselves looking into the pained face of Iruka's. "Why?"

And, then Iruka was crying and we didn't fully understand what he was saying because it was as if half of what meant to say he couldn't. Iruka thought this was his fault and there was no way

Naruto could blame him, nor could I. Naruto turned his face towards Mizuki's angered one and I took this chance to yell at Naruto to get away. That scroll couldn't fall into his possession.

He used his fear to power his flight into the forest and he forced himself to ignore Iruka calling after him. He hid behind a tree clutching the scroll trying to get his heart to calm down least Mizuki find him. The sounds of fighting alerted him and he glanced to left.

It was Iruka and Mizuki.

The same...? There was no way that Naruto and Mizuki were anything alike. Mizuki was wrong in more ways than one, I didn't want to use that scroll! I didn't want to leave Naruto alone . . .

Why was Iruka agreeing with him surely he didn't think Naruto would-- the boy _is_ different. Even if he's wrong about me it doesn't matter just as long as someone tells Naruto otherwise. I could feel the tears myself as the dam broke, at least these were tears of joy.

At Iruka's yell of pain Naruto snapped his attention back and his joy quickly gave into rage. There was no way that either of us would allow Iruka to be killed. As Mizuki wound back to strike, Naruto delivered his attack. He struggled to stand as Naruto gave his ultimatum, touch Iruka and die. He told him to shut up and despite urging him on there was a hint of fear at Naruto's serious face.

Mizuki's face became extremely fearful as the hundreds of doppelgangers appeared around him, he was dead meat and he knew it.

He was a bloodied pulp when Naruto was finally finished and Iruka called him over and told him to close his eyes. His surprise was graduating.

I admit that when Naruto tackle hugged Iruka I felt like an intruder on a private scene and I decided that for now it would be best to not make an appearance and just let Naruto absorb it for now.

He wouldn't need me 'til later and that'll give me enough time to gather my tough act. He makes me such a softie. An unheard sigh issued.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

**(Crickets chirp.) Was it just me or was that ending horrible? I'm sorry I had to end it there, but I disliked my plot idea for it and there was too much angst. If you guys give me any good ideas I just might get inspiration to make a sequel.**

**And, for those of you interested I'm accepting challenges look at my bio for details! You could ask for a side story to this, a sequel or something. D**


End file.
